madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Limalisha
Limlisha (リムアリーシャ Rimuarīsha) is a female support character of Madan no Ou no Vanadis series. As one of the Ellenora Viltara's personal bodyguard and closed friend, Lim is often seen with the Silver Wind Vanadis and fulfills her duty to keep trouble away from Elen, even if it means giving up her life. Formerly skeptic upon Tigrevrumud Vorn, Ellen's Prisoner of War, Lim does not trust Tigre since his close relationship would endanger the Silver Wind Vanadis' position and reputation. It is until Tigre rescues her from poison after assassins failed ambush, Lim had changed her perspective towards him and since then, she had suffered a dilemma, though started as a hidden confession towards Tigre yet she remained uncertain if her close relationship would endangered her friend's happiness (though Vanadis are restricted from being too emotional, especially love). Character Information Appearance Lim is has long blonde hair that is tied in a side ponytail. Despite of this, her tall appearance gives her balance, she also possess a large bosom which is also Ellen's tease subject when Mira is with them. Personality Hard-headed and even overprotective, Lim is one of the few Ellen's trusted bodyguards who fulfills her duty as the Silver Wind Vanadis bodyguard. She is so devoted to her role that she will protect her master even if death is her destiny. As her loyal bodyguard, she is also cautious to whoever she communicates with, especially those that are not from Zhcted. Whenever in the battle, Lim is extremely stern as she claimed that a warrior & commander should be serious and skillful. Despite of her bravery and seriousness in battle, Lim is rather soft whenever she sees something cute or shy. Like many girls of her age, Lim is usually flustered should anything related to boys happens. Plot War against Tigre and Victory Lim joined Ellen in the war against Brune in Dinant Plains. She and Ellen was worked as the ambush unit to crush the overwhelming Brune Army. Even after the victorious war, Lim found Ellen's uncharacteristic mercy on the enemy archer, Tigre. Despite irritated and skeptical upon Ellen's decision, Lim reluctantly had Tigre rode her horse and warned him that she would not hesitate to kill him if he do something funny. Tigre's Days as "Prisoner in War" in Leitmeritz Main Article:Archer and Vanadis Arc Back in Leitmeritz, Lim woke him up by putting her rapier into his mouth, as a warning for Tigre for his "defiance" of Leitmeritz's rules. She was also surprised to see Tigre slept dead and begin to wonder if Tigre had forgotten his position as Leitmeritz's prisoner of war. The rumor that Ellen fell in love with him at the first sight had Rim wonder if Tigre's imprisonment has caused Ellen's uncharacteristic mercy to any adversary. Her skepticism against the sole prisoner of war is short lived however when Tigre proved his worth by injuring the assassin, who was attempted to assassinate Ellen (later committed suicide by bit off his tongue), in a far distance. The soldiers, particularly the archers, were enamored and shocked by his amazing archery skills and thus Tigre earned respect from these very soldiers. But the soldier's admiration did not cease Lim's skepticism upon Tigre. Some moments after his brave rescue, Tigre is summoned by Elen over the office and talked about his talent. Like Elen, Lim is shocked as Tigre declined her offer as a part of the Zhcted Army. Outside Ellen office, Lim questioned Tigre about his refusal upon Ellen's offer, which. When Lim claimed that is otherwise, Tigre's sincerity During Tigre's stay in Leitmeritz, Lim witnessed the sparing between Tigre and Elen. When Tigre accidentally groped Elen's breast, Lim rushed and used her sword to point at Tigre and while Elen's permission to kill him. Despite her disgust about Tigre, Lim had to comply as Elen explained that she was careless and if she inflicted her frustration upon Tigre, the name of Leitmeritz would be tainted. As days passed by, Lim was angry as she found Elen and Tigre together without her supervision. With Elen's gift, a teddy bear to calmed her down however, Lim was blushed red and decided to forgive Tigre all for Elen's sake. March towards Alsace & Rescue Main Article:Alsace Invasion Conflict Lim joined Leitmeritz Army to aid Tigre for his rescue of Alsace from Zion's atrocities. Before the troops could even entered Alsace, Lim warned him that due to Zion's overwhelming numbers of troops and unknown trump card that favors them, confronting Zion head on would be a suicide mistake. During the course of the event, Rim is managed saved as many innocent civilians while slay any enemy soldiers blocking her way. She is also part of the, thus severely demoralizing Thenardier's forces, while Ellen acts as Tigre support by using Arifal's ability: Ley Admos during the time they encounter a ground dragon. In the Battle of Molhem Plains, Lim was leading a decoy army to lure some Zion's soldiers into their ambush traps, while the main force facing the dragon. After Zion has been cornered by the Leitmeritz Army, Lim witnessed the battle between Tigre and Zion, which Tigre won with a scratch while Zion wounded severely when the arrows penetrated through his shield and stabbed his torso. In the same time, Rim also witness over Tigre's Black Bow and Ellen's Arifal winds managed to slay the escaping dragon while killing Zion in the progress, which caused his former troops scattered and resulted the alliance army victorious and Alsace is saved. With Zion's doom and his troop were crumbled over the loss of the former leader, Lim joined the victorious army to celebrate their victory and others to rebuild Alsace. As Ellen finished talking with Tigre and Titta, Rim would asked Ellen that if Tigre's unlikely collaboration between Ellen worth her trust so much while herself would not trust the Earl of Vorn even if his skills were acknowledged by herself. Just as the Silver Wind Vanadis went to Silesta for her meeting with the king, Lim remarked that Tigre's astonishing arrow shot was remarkable and he and his heirloom would become targets to other Vanadis should they learn this incident; which led her worries that Ellen, as the Vanadis of Zhcted, whose decision to interfere the Brune Civil War was not a simple matter. Despite her worries, Lim could only sigh as her duty maintains as priority to assist Ellen as much as she could. Seeking Hughes Argure: Tigre's First Ally Main Article:Vanadis Civil War: Ellen vs Mira Ever since the news about the war for Alsace had spread even within Zhcted crown, Rim can't help but to worry over Ellen status yet maintain her service towards Ellen. In the same time, she is confronted to Tigre's old acquaintance and mentor, Marthus Rodante, who is suspicious about both Ellen and Rim (since their kingdoms remained as rivals even the Brune's civil turmoil escalates) to do more harm towards Tigre, which the misunderstanding had finally cleared after Tigre explain his truth to Marthus. During the meeting, Rim is shocked that Tigre has finally decided to fight Thenadier to maintain Alsace's peace even if he faced an influential figure such as Thenadier. Under Marthus's suggestion, Rim and Tigre then visited Asgure. The War of Two Vanadis Rim would found As Rim and Tigre arrived in Kikimora Mansion in the Vosyes Mountains, Rim is joined Ellen and Tigre's reunion party and listen to the conversation between the Silver Wind Vanadis and the Earl of Vorn about the recent news:King Victor's concerns about Tigre. During the personal party, Rim is received a scared yet impenetrable amour on the mansion door, which oddly changed Ellen mood as she see the amour is belongs to the Olmutz. As Ellen angrily asked Rim about Ludmira Lurie, the Frost Mind Vanadis entering the mansion without her permission, Rim could only reply that she had to let Mira's in because of her Vanadis status, much to Ellen's chagrin in anger and the argument between the Vanadis would frustrated Rim even further. As Tigre managed to put Mira and Ellen aside with their argument, Rim is surprised as if Mira had just changed her mood after Tigre managed to halt both Vanadis from keep arguing. Like Tigre and Mira, Rim is joined Ellen's invitation to Rodrick's Hot Spring. As the group return from Rodrick, Rim managed to protect both Vanadis from the sudden assassin ambush while witnessed some of them retreated to the shadows. Just as she tend to examine the assassin's corpse, Rim is collapsed after she is bitten by a poisonous snake begin to numb; which Tigre tend to make an emergency rescue by sucking out the poison from her right breast. Just as they are in sitting ducks where all assassins came from all directions at them , Rim, along with Ellen and Tigre, is narrowly saved by the Frost Mind Vanadis while maintained unconscious until she is sent to Rodnick. As she has finally awaken from her slumber, Rim found Ellen crying over the condition while realized that Tigre rescued her from such peril. Although her face remained red after the incident, Rim is shocked that Ellen tells her that the faults is Ellen while she thought if Tigre did something funny again. The rivalry between Ellen and Mira begin to reach the boiling point after Mira began to march her 2000 army to Leitmeritz, under Thenadier's request. With neither of them backed down from each other until Mira's tougher defense sent Ellen army retreat and forced to withdraw from the battle. To lower the casualties of the troop, Tigre found the idea and purpose tend for having a disguise as a hunter to infiltrate Mira's camp. The disguise is working as Mira barely recognize him into another hunter who hunting a little animal for food, which Tigre had found the short cut to infiltrate the castle without the detection of the guards and managed to bring the Silver Meteor Army into the castle without any casualties. Afterwards, Rim was ordered by Ellen to secure her rest of the main force while the Silver Wind Vanadis herself going to the shortcut, which Tigre suggested, with her 100 troops. As the Silver Meteor Army begin it's charge to the impenetrable fortress, Rim and Tigre witnessed the battle between the Vanadis if they are dancing, with the life is on the line. Just as the results of the duel between the Vanadis is a draw, Rim witness Tigre rescue both Vanadis by killing the sudden assassin, the same assassin that ambushed the Vanadis. She also witnessed the sensitive side of the Frost Mind Princess as Mira slapped Tigre's face and Tigre's words has soften Mira for the first time. Therefor, it has lead Mira's decision to become a neutral side and an assist to the Silver Meteor Army. War Against Gleast Main Article:War against Gleast Arc Since Tigre rescue and Mira finally partial a apart of Silver Meteor Army, Rim began to have some inner feelings about Tigre while staring at Tigre's sleeping face; thinking that she should be grateful about his heroism even with her skepticism about him remained unchanged. Even so, she just touched Tigre's hair as she found Tigre's sleeping face cute before the Silver Wind Vanadis wake him up for war; which accidentally pulled Tigre's hair and seemly awaken him. Rim is among the few attending the negotiation between the Silver Meteor Army and the Ganelon Faction in the camp and seemly found Gleast, one of the , eerily disgusted by his perverse look at Ellen. After the meeting, Rim remained suspicious upon Gleast and found him repulsive after his perverse eyes upon Ellen. After the victorious war against Gleast Army, Rim is one of those soldiers to celebrate in a banquet. War Against Roland, the Dark Knight of Brune ---Coming Soon--- War Against Elizavetta Fomina, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis Rim was seen with Ellen during her war against Elizavetta Fomina, another Vanadis and arch-rival in order to retake Leginas for Alexandra Alshavin. Before her participation, she was told by Sasha to keep a close eye to Ellen. After Ellen's victory over Liza, Rim return to Leitmeritz with her. Tigre's Disappearance Prior Ellen's departure for Sasha, Rim stayed in Leitmeritz until she is visited by Eugene Shevarin, Earl of Pardu and her mentor. Delighted, she is then treated him a drink and they chat for the whole day. Rim chatted with Eugene about the nostalgia until she mentioned about Tigre. Although Eugene didn't met Tigre in first sight, Rim is shocked over his knowledge about Tigre's absence and she told the whole story about Tigre's disappearance after the Assavre Civil War. As Eugene asked if she too is worrying about Tigre, Rim initially speechless as she worried that Tigre's missing status might affected both Brune and Zhcted relationships. That was until Eugene's kind words told her not to be ashamed to cry since she is also Tigre's closest ally other than Ellen and others. With Eugene's compassionate words has finally consulted her, Rim finally cry aloud while wished Tigre survived the incident. After explained Ellen's own absence for Sasha, she also learned from Eugene that Muozinel had once proposed Assavre's affiliation (With Prince Eliot remained in power) for invasion towards both Brune and Zhcted. Thanks to Tigre's visit and interference however, this plan was foiled after Tallard Graham took power of Assavre Court. Rim then tell Eugene that the country need to be vigilant to avoid anymore conflict. Both Rim and Eugene would assumed themselves since there was so much to talk about. On the next day, Rim woke up and realized that Eugene has left Leitmeritz. Journey to Lebus for Tigre As Elen tell Lim's Tigre's returning, Lim thought Ellen was spewed another delusional joke to ease herself, which Ellen claimed she wasn't. After listening to Elen's truth, Rim was stunned after learned over Tigre's survival and having suspicious over her encounter since the only she know about Tigre is through his Vorn Black Bow. It took several minutes for Rim to learned that Ellen was speaking the truth and she was given a duty to visit Lebus to find and confirm Tigre. Even so, Rim tend to tell her that she can't find Tigre alone and claimed that only Titta knows Tigre better than both of them. Their conversation is then interrupted by a maid, who informed them that Marthus has arrived to Leitmeritz. This prompted both Ellen and Rim begin to take thing serious as they tend to discuss with Marthus about the incident. In Marthus's recent visit to Leitmeritz, both Elen and Lim greeted Marthus with great hospitality, until Marthus asked about Tigre minutes later. Lim then witnessed Ellen bowed deeply and told the truth to Marthus about her encounter of Urz, who she believed to be a surviving Tigre. While Marthus asked about Tigre, both she and Ellen bowed their apologies for Tigre's disappearance. When Marthus agreed to assist Ellen with him and Titta came along, despite his suspicions, Ellen and Rim would see the sense of hope. Rim would joined Titta and Marthus to Lebus to confirm Tigre's identity. Arrival in Lebus During their journey to Lebus, Lim and others first entered Port Lippner as their first stop. They were warmly greeted by Lippner residents. Among those residents, there was Matvey, who involved the Asvaree Civil War like Tigre and also a witness of his disappearance, greeted the trio with his own courtesy. Matvey offered his assistance by showing the trio a safe route to Lebus, but he wouldn't be joining them to Lebus. With the help from the Lippner residents, the trio reached Lebus is a short time. As they arrived to Lebus's outskirts, they saw an abandoned old shrine and entered it. The temple had aroused their curiosity, but also prompted their cautiousness as they expected some traps and danger. According to Lim, there are few temple like this shrine within Zhcted which were rumored to worship enshrined gods in past. Both Marthus and Rim were waiting for Titta to pray inside the Altar of the temple for Tigre, but she never went out. This brought both Rim and Marthus's suspicions as they quickly dashed into the avatar and saw Titta lying on the ground. Worrying over the maid's condition, Marthus and Lim had to carry Titta to the avatar's outside while accompanied her for the entire day. Powers and Abilities As Ellen's personal body guard, Rim is believed in proficient skills in all kinds of weaponry, especially her rapier and spear. Trivia *Lim loves cute things (such as Teddy Bears) and she will hug it and give it a name. She also keeps a pocket sized teddy bear from the Vorn Mansion with her wherever she goes. Rim's girlish side is only known by Ellen and later Tigre, who stumbles upon her secret. Category:Female Characters Category:Zhcted Army Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Leitmeritz Resident Category:Zhcted